This invention relates generally to application of framing to wall board terminals, and more particularly to an apparatus and method enabling very rapid framing assembly to and connection to wall board terminals.
There is need for rapid framing methods, in order to reduce the cost of such framing, during construction. No prior methods of which I am aware provide the unique and highly advantageous installation structures, functions and results as are now provided by the present invention.